iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Six's Captivity
Number Six's captivity by Mogadorians occurs shortly after the death of Number Two. Prelude Number Six and her Cêpan Katarina are living in Mexico when they find a news story on a bus explosion in London and soon after a blog post from Number Two is posted online, calling out to the other Garde. Katarina reluctantly allows Six to reply, but soon after Two is killed. They leave Mexico and drive for hours to the U.S. and stop at a diner/motel in West Texas. A stranger approaches their door offering fresh towels and Six opens the door without thinking, the Mogadorian pushes its way in and attempts to kill Six, but dies in her place when he pushes a blade through her skull. Another Mogadorian attacks them on their way out but is stopped by the locals. They manage to escape, but do not realize that the Mogadorians have placed a tracker on their car. They stop to bury Six's Loric Chest in the Lake Ouachita State Park in Arkansas before travelling to upstate New York. They plan a flight to Australia. Conflict The Mogadorians follow them to New York. Six returns from playing football with local children to find Katarina gagged and bound in their motel room and thirty or more Mogadorians surrounding them. Six and Katarina are both placed in the back of a dark truck next to a savage Piken in a cage. Katarina manages to warn Six to never give the Mogadorians the information they want, under any circumstances. Six is placed in a cell for three days, with the Loric Charm keeping her safe from hunger and dehydration. Eventually she is taken to another cell where Katarina is chained, bloody and bruised. A Mogadorian, supposedly in charge of interrogation, enters and tries to obtain some information from Six. He cuts her cheek with a blade, but instead of hurting her, the damage is done to himself. The Mogadorian guards return Six to her cell for another two days. Back in the same room, the Mogadorian tortures Katarina in front of Six. Six reveals everything she know, but lies and tells him that she is Number Eight. The Mogadorian then kills Katarina by stabbing her through the heart and Six is returned to her cell. Six keeps herself fit and continues to play Shadow for months after Katarina's death. All the while, the Mogadorians try to think of ways to kill her, including poisonous gas, burning, freezing, poisoned cake, and locking her in a room with a Piken (which she defeats). One day, Six discovers that her right hand has disappeared and soon realises that the Legacy of Invisibility is manifesting itself. She spends some time mastering it and spreading it over her body before she plans her escape. When the Mogadorians realise that she has disappeared, they open the cell and she slips out. She makes it to the center of the Mogadorian Mountain Base and sees Katarina's Executioner. She follows him and slits his throat before escaping. Aftermath Six stays invisible for a while after leaving the base. She manages to find some paper and a pen to draw a map of the Mogadorian base location before finding a motel to stay in, stealing the keys. Once inside she finally lets herself become visible again and looks in the mirror. Her captivity has hardened her and she tells herself that she is now a woman and a warrior. Six spends the next few years alone trying to trace the Garde, her Telekinesis and Elemental Manipulation Legacies develop, the latter as the scar of Number Three burns into her ankle causes a lightning storm. One particular day, in Athens, Georgia, a strong gust of wind draws Six's attention to an internet cafe where she finds a news story about John Smith and knows that he is a Garde straight away. She leaves immediately for Paradise, Ohio. Category:Events Category:Lost File Events